Galería:Phineas Flynn
right|350px Phineas Flynn, es uno de los protagonistas de la serie. Él es un niño bastante creativo y el cerebro pensante, Phineas pasa el día ideando, creando cosas y construyendo, Phineas es positivo, alegre y optimista, siempre está esforzándose por ver el lado positivo y no deja que nada se interponga en su camino. Leer todo el articulo... Temporada 1 Tree.png PFdebebés.jpg PhineasSings2.png BoysAreCured.jpg images.jpeg Fabric heart chain.jpg 150px-Tearing up the contract.jpg 200px-P&F performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg 250px-Rollercoaster_promotional_image.jpg|Phineas y Ferb en la montaña rusa Phineas bebe.jpg 150px-OLO-COOL 352.jpg 350px-The Best Lazy Day Ever title card.jpg 185px-Shrugging I don't know.jpg LaPareja.jpg Maquina de helados 5.JPG Maquina de helados 4.JPG Maquina de helados 3.JPG Maquina de helados 2.JPG Maquina de helados 1.JPG Phineas,Fetb y Candace ganan el campeonato de ski en invierano.jpg Invierano 4.jpg Openingmonstruo.jpg PhineasyBuford.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy39.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy16.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy08.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy07.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy03.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy02.jpg 200px-Mummy emcee.jpg W.jpg 185px-GladiatorPhineasandFerb.png 185px-Chariot with cup holders.png 200px-Chariot race through downtown.png Inside Uncle Joe's Subs.jpg 150px-Phineas Ferb Beggars Canyon.jpg 150px-Can I ask you something .JPG 200px-Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg 350px-Out to Launch title card.jpg 185px-Phineas, Ferb, Reg and Winnie.jpg Phineas and Candace from GGG-EX.jpg The band singing GGG-EX.jpg Candace hugs Phineas.png Phineas and Candace singing GGG-4.jpg Flop Starz.jpg I Scream, You Scream (19).jpg I Scream, You Scream (18).jpg I Scream, You Scream (17).jpg I Scream, You Scream (16).jpg I Scream, You Scream (15).jpg I Scream, You Scream (13).jpg I Scream, You Scream (12).jpg I Scream, You Scream (11).jpg I Scream, You Scream (9).jpg I Scream, You Scream (72).jpg I Scream, You Scream (66).jpg I Scream, You Scream (65).jpg I Scream, You Scream (56).jpg I Scream, You Scream (55).jpg I Scream, You Scream (54).jpg I Scream, You Scream (53).jpg I Scream, You Scream (52).jpg I Scream, You Scream (51).jpg I Scream, You Scream (50).jpg I Scream, You Scream (48).jpg I Scream, You Scream (162).jpg I Scream, You Scream (158).jpg I Scream, You Scream (157).jpg I Scream, You Scream (156).jpg I Scream, You Scream (141).jpg I Scream, You Scream (138).jpg El Dr. Phineastein bajando palanca.jpg Fabric heart chain.jpg Hey Ferb.jpg Phineas2.jpg Portadas.jpg Temporada 2 200px-Season 2 smiling.jpg Phineas y Perry de bebes.png 712px-Phineas and his Aglet Awareness Ribbon.jpg Phineas hace sonrojar a Isabella.png 150px-Phineas.png|Phineas descansando Platypuses.png -Phineas talks to Perry.png Jugando el Videojuego.jpg Phineas y ferb (paris).PNG Phineas e isabella (paris) 4.PNG Phineas e isabella (paris) 8.PNG Phineas (paris) 1.PNG Phineas (bicicleta).PNG Phineas, isabella, ferb y candace (patio).PNG Phineas, ferb e isabella (patio concierto).PNG Phineas, isabella y ferb (super avion sonico) 2.png Phineas, isabella y ferb (super avion sonico) 1.png Phineas, isabella y ferb (paris) 2.png Phineas, isabella y ferb (paris) 1.png Phineas Triste e Isabella.jpg Tuyoelveranoes1.jpg SaltanDeLaZanja.PNG Phineas e Isabella SBTY.jpg CPF.jpg ¡Gracias!.jpg Candace, viste a Jeremy.jpg Eso te incluye a tí.jpg El verano es de todos.jpg El verano no es mío.jpg Como que, extraño.jpg Hey Ferb.jpg Phineas 2.PNG Atracciones.jpg DiscursodeFerb.jpg 180px-Saying Hello.JPG 180px-Phineas Plane.png 200px-Secret.png Fyslqvahh.png TIenen una idea.png Sonrisa de Ferb.png Pyf descontentos.png LadoOscuroDeLaLuna Card.png Es un dia ideal 11.png Es un dia ideal 10.png Yikes.png Look, it's Jeremy.JPG Splitpersonality-scene6.png Brain Drain (15).jpg Brain Drain (14).jpg Brain Drain (11).jpg Brain Drain (7).jpg Brain Drain (3).jpg Brain Drain (78).jpg Brain Drain (77).jpg Brain Drain (76).jpg Brain Drain (75).jpg Id3.jpg Id.jpg Candace creyendo que phineas es un disfras.png Temporada 3 683px-Escape_From_Phineas_Tower3.jpg|Phineas gritando phineas scaner.png|Phineas construyendo la supercomputadora Ya podemos ir al cine.jpg Meapcameo.jpg Phineas y Candace abrazandose.jpg A Nevar 02.png A Nevar 01.png Ajustan audio para la cancion.png Isa en el especial.png Isa ofrece cantar una cancion.png Isa con Phineas.png 185px-We wish you a merry christmas 06.jpg Navidad Familiar - Slider.png TeDeseamosFelizNavidad 04.png TeDeseamosFelizNavidad 03.png TeDeseamosFelizNavidad 02.png Pyf como Steve Jobs.png Rcr4.png Rcr9.png 830px-Phineas_Noooo.jpg El Area Prehistorica.jpg En construcsion.png Todos.png Phineas.jpg Can-tok fails at busting.jpg Can-tok made a fumfa.jpg Ferb y phineas comen malvaviscos.jpg Corriendo con la roca detras.jpg Magic Carpet Ride.png P y F con trompetas.png Buford standing on Baljeet.jpg China.png Doofus Khan e Isabella.jpg Isabella y Phineas abrazo.jpg Mirando al dragon.png Ornitorrinco.jpg Todo china.JPG PHINEASFERBANDLAWRENCE.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image12.jpg Shower head to leave.jpg Phineas and Princess Isabella swings away.png Phineas Isabel frowns.png Phineas Isabel as heroes.png Plan B everyone.png Snake wrestler.png Cards and Tarzan!.png Removing their hats.jpg Go on.png Juatchadoon~.png Juatchadoon.jpg Malos.png Tratan en contar el oro.png Phineas and ferb.png Em busca del oro.png Id6.jpg Id5.jpg Dinastia Doof (84).jpg Dinastia Doof (83).jpg Dinastia Doof (82).jpg Dinastia Doof (80).jpg Dinastia Doof (79).jpg Dinastia Doof (78).jpg Dinastia Doof (70).jpg Dinastia Doof (69).jpg Dinastia Doof (68).jpg Dinastia Doof (67).jpg Dinastia Doof (66).jpg Dinastia Doof (65).jpg Dinastia Doof (64).jpg Dinastia Doof (63).jpg Dinastia Doof (62).jpg Dinastia Doof (53).jpg Dinastia Doof (46).jpg Dinastia Doof (44).jpg Dinastia Doof (43).jpg Dinastia Doof (42).jpg Dinastia Doof (86).jpg Dinastia Doof (138).jpg Dinastia Doof (137).jpg Dinastia Doof (136).jpg Dinastia Doof (135).jpg Dinastia Doof (134).jpg Dinastia Doof (117).jpg Dinastia Doof (115).jpg Dinastia Doof (86).jpg Gi-Ants (50).jpg Gi-Ants (49).jpg Gi-Ants (46).jpg Gi-Ants (45).jpg Gi-Ants (43).jpg Gi-Ants (42).jpg Gi-Ants (41).jpg Gi-Ants (36).jpg Gi-Ants (34).jpg Gi-Ants (31).jpg Gi-Ants (30).jpg Gi-Ants (13).jpg Gi-Ants (11).jpg Gi-Ants (9).jpg Gi-Ants (8).jpg Ingenio interrumpido 4.5.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 4.2.jpg Phineas y Ferb La Película: A Través de la 2da Dimensión Phineas Película.jpg Casa de Isabella por la ventana.JPG|Phineas y Ferb de la 1ª y 2ª dimensión Adios ala nueva dimension.jpg PhineasIsabella.png Candace aburrida de sus emfluensias.PNG PFAT2D Image4.jpg 160px-Perry 's Extra Photo.png ImagesCAW7KQPF.jpg PhineasFlynn.jpg Phineas y ferb através de la segunda dimensión 6.jpg Publi phineas.png Túen2D.PNG Summerwere.jpg Arriba.png Ferb halando la palanca.png Poniendose el cinturon.png Phineas idea.png Candace enojada, phineas.png Phineas pensando.png Candace y phineas 1.png Juego13.jpg Juego12.jpg Juego11.jpg Juego10.jpg Juego9.jpg Juego8.jpg Juego7.jpg Juego6.jpg Juego5.jpg Juego4.jpg Juego3.jpg Juego2.jpg Juego1.jpg La pelicula 2.4.jpg La pelicula 1.8.jpg La pelicula 1.7.jpg La pelicula 1.5.jpg La pelicula 0.9.jpg La pelicula 0.8.jpg La pelicula 0.5.jpg Phineas2 .jpg|'Phineas de la segunda dimension' La pelicula 0.3.jpg La pelicula 0.2.jpg La pelicula 0.1.jpg Perry bebe.png Promociones Phineas Flynn personalidad.png Phinéas.png -Phinéas snowboard.png Phinéas sur la momie.png ImagesCA1DJ57A.jpg Px-Phineas hey.png Px-Phineas tree.png Px-Phineas rope.png Phineas Flynn 6.png Phineas Flynn 5.png Phineas Flynn 4.png Phineas Flynn 3.png Phineas Flynn 2.png Boceto.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:Galerías de personajes